Fate is a Fickle Lady
by SincerelyTruly
Summary: Slightly AU- Natsu has always had his own kind of smarts and after some careful consideration of the past, he realizes what an idiot he's been. Natsu now knows who he was truly fated to be with all along, and decides to move on, finally. The problem is, can he get Lucy to move forward with him? Or is she too focused on getting that freaking Heartfilia mansion back? NALU!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello, hello, lovelies! I couldn't resist it any longer, I had to post the beginning of this new story! I know I need to finish up, The Heart of a Beast! But, I could not help it! I've been holding this baby back for like a month! **

**Chapter Comments: This is mainly a prologue, really. It's going to be slightly AU-ish, and it's all going to be in Natsu's POV because when I originally wrote this, it was a very sad, weird, little one-shot, from his POV. Hopefully, it wont be as weird now...or if it is, you all will like that! ;) I say it's AU slightly, because Natsu is smarter than normal. However, it is my belief that he seems more mature now in the latest chapters of the Manga and even the newest episodes of the Anime. Just tell me what you think, as always! **

**Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Fairy Tail! :/**

**Anywho...**

_Fate is a Fickle Lady._

Ch. 1

It's always been peculiar to me how some people see love. Or romance maybe is the better word. For instance some want something that will last forever and be achieved easy. Others, like it rough, and they enjoy the constant fight and struggle that can come from love. Yeah, I have always known what love is, romance too. Despite what people believe, I'm really not _that_ dense. I have always understood the need and desire for a life partner, perhaps especially after Igneel left. It's just math, science, history, writing…and some scholarly stuff I have a problem with understanding. However, being the son of a dragon might well have put a kink or two into my psyche and therefore my beliefs or way of thinking, and others never have quite seemed to match up. I'm talking about all things at this point, not just love. I am intelligent in my own way, you know.

A great example of difference in thought would be how some humans seem to view the mating of dragons. I know you're thinking…why are we talking about this? I thought this was about you, not a big stinking lizard! Yeah, well I was raised by a big stinking lizard, so bear with me. I'm trying to tell you how I'm different, yet the same as everyone else.

There is this common misconception that dragons take one mate forever and die either loving that mate or even sometimes from _loving_ that mate. I too, used to be a firm believer in this practice. The truth is; that's bullshit. You really think an intelligent being with a sense of self, is going to be that perfect and loyal? No. Dragons are awesome, but they remain faulted, just like we humans. Now, that being said…that doesn't mean they don't mate for life. Confusing? No, not really and I'll tell you why. Dragons do take mates with the intentions of forever and most of the time they achieve that goal. That's why we humans perceive it, that they are magically that way. I know people that you're still shocked at the big words that I'm using, but really get over it because I'm trying to explain an important concept to you! Is it that hard to believe that I might have learned some things over the years? I have Erza as a good friend, remember? Alright now, back to the point!

There are times when mates just aren't forever though. There are times that there is just no way to save a relationship, no matter your self-discipline or strength. Death nullifies mate-ship. Unlike all the sappy tales of dragons, and creatures such as the werewolf, dragons will and _can_ move on. Unlike in the stories, a dragon can live after the death of a mate. A dragon can decide to no longer love that mate and move forward with its life. It just sucks, and hurts like hell. The only difference between a dragon and human is simple; it's the fact that unlike _some_ humans a dragon does not wish to change its mind because it's stubborn, and goes into a relationship dead-set on making it work. Deep within all dragons lays the desire for life partners in crime. That's the big secret folks, and in being the son of a dragon, I share that same want!

And that is the only reason why I was able to love again. Yes, I, Natsu Dragneel, loved before. That is the reason why I know all those romance tales are crap, because in the end dragons and humans aren't ran on instinct alone like other basic animals. They always have choices. That's why my story truly began at another's ending…or at least what I had thought to be another's ending.

To understand my beginning, you must understand my past. I loved Lisanna Strauss. She was going to be my "mate," we were fated to be; we were just young and I was just shy about it all. Lord Time and Lady Fate however, is a power couple, who like to screw with people. Time had never been on my side from day one, and as far as Fate goes…well, she has always been a fickle mistress. The point is, what I thought was my destiny was not my true one. Are you still with me? Lisanna had been everything, but not really mine. I was destined for greater. This is the truth.

**A/N: Oh, the beginning of a new story is always nerve-wracking! I promise it will pick up and become comical as I go, you know I really just can't make anything too unbearably serious! And before I get the question, YES IT'S GOING TO BE NALU! What kind of person do you take me for? Anyways, I'd love to hear your guys's thoughts! Hopefully, those of you who read THB will enjoy this one, too! Love? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello, lovelies! I'm on a serious updating role this week...please, don't expect this always. For veteran readers know, I have a tendency to go AWOL every now and then. But I try not to, and will not let you down and drop a story! I promise! Just might take a while! Haha, oh well...**

**Chapter Comments: Just setting it up for the real stuff! Still kind of prologue-y! Lucy is in here...but in a talked about way, haha. She'll be in the next one, big time! :)**

**Disclaimer: No ownership what so ever!**

**Anywho...**

_Fate is a Fickle Lady_

Ch. 2

Lisanna had always complimented me on my handiwork in building things. So after her death, I built. I built her headstone, well not her real one, but she had wanted me to make her one when she died. Since it couldn't be her real one that sits by the church, I put one next to our hut and buried a picture of her beneath. The "home" we'd always go back to and have sleepovers in, the "home" of our childhood in which we played and the place where my childhood was buried along with the remembrance of a girl I'd loved dearly.

You see Lisanna had always planned on us getting married and having a house, a nice cozy house just big enough for the two of us. She'd always dreamed of a big tree being in the center of it, growing out. She had thought that'd be nice and keep us close to nature. She'd always loved nature, being a shape-shifter and all. So, I built her house. I built the house she had always wanted us to have, the house we'd have been a family in. Why? As patronage to her. I told myself I'd never let another person in, not again and I'd play my life out like it was supposed to have happened. At the time I believed that Dragons took lifetime mates, and I was going to pay a lifetime for letting mine die. Nakama were one thing, but there would never be another _Lisanna_. If I couldn't have my forever as we'd planned, then I'd have forever, in my never ever again.

I'd gone a year and six months keeping that promise to myself while being a hermit in the woods, working on my house with my two bare hands and only leaving to go on missions for food money. On the occasion in which I heard something that led me to believe I had a lead on Igneel, I'd pack up and leave for weeks, sometimes months before returning even more miserable. Mira Jane had been worried and Erza too, they'd actually gone to the Master a few times trying to get him to intervene on my erratic behavior. Lucky for me, the Master waived them off and told them I was simply grieving. Yeah, for almost two years? Gee, I had fallen for the role of a Dragon without thought! If Master hadn't waived off my psycho-depression, I wouldn't have met _her _though_._ I would never have gotten to Hargeon Town and met Lucy Heartfilia. The woman who made me realize that I am not a _Dragon_, I'm a _man._

Everything changed when I met Lucy and I was determined at first to forget her. I brought her to Fairy Tail, and then decided to try and ignore her, forget her name. I'm not sure how it happened, I'm not sure how that devil Mira knew how to take control of the situation, but my life was forcibly changed. I'd left on a mission to save Macao and all of a sudden, Lucy was there saying that Mira had sent her. Turned out in the end, I could never forget or leave Lucy behind. I'd unintentionally bonded to her right from the start.

As our days began, I found myself happier than I'd been in years. I'd always stayed somewhat my rowdy self at the guild though I was depressed, but it had been a long time since anybody had seen a truly happy me. I went to Lucy's apartment often, despite her dislike of it. I delighted in having her attentions all to myself and as the days turned to weeks and the weeks to months, the others soon found Lucy just as magnetic. I'd begun having to share my time with Lucy, with everyone else, but I wanted her to myself. I quit working on my house (my obsession) and started spending every minute I could with Lucy. Lucy had become my life somehow, I wasn't in love or anything yet, but she'd become my world. Now, let me clearly say I wasn't obsessed. Okay, okay…I wasn't _Juvia _level obsessed alright? I practically lived with her, and to her chagrin referred to her home as _our_ place.

She had somehow made herself my home. I kept souvenirs reminding me of our adventures. I'd never been so sentimental before with anyone else, but Igneel. I realize that my prior comment about not being Juvia level obsessed has now been disproved, but Lisanna had reinforced in me the idea of cherishing every moment with your Nakama. So, I treasured Lucy twice as much.

After Edolas, when we found that Lisanna was still alive and that she'd returned to Earth land I was ecstatic! However, we'd grown apart Lisanna and me, or perhaps I'd gone through an experience somewhat like she herself had. When Lisanna had left, I too had been cast into another world; the one without her in it. So, I stumbled upon a new world, named Lucy. Thankfully Lisanna didn't seem to mind my transition having had changed herself, and I'm glad of it. It wouldn't sit right, having an old "mate" trying to take out my new one. Of course, I never realized any of this at that point in time. On a side note, I'm trying to get out of the habit of referring to them as mates in my head, it's too animalistic. Don't you think?

When we were fighting the seven kin of purgatory, and I was caught beneath an avalanche of rubble, unable to do anything as I watched Lucy be crushed, I finally realized my growing feelings. Up until that point I had been oblivious, I didn't know Lucy Heartfilia was my universe. Even though we'd been through so many scenes of her almost dying, never had I been immobile when she was in danger. As she cried and bled in front of me though, I saw every moment with her flash behind my eyes and I realized I could never let our time end. If our time ended, like Lisanna's and mine had, I'd never recover. Not this time. In fact, I knew that I would deliberately choose not to recover. So, from that moment on I kept her near me, we never separated not once, not even after we woke from our seven year slumber. Well, we never separated for long anyways.

When Lucy went to visit her father I was there with her, I didn't know where else to be. It seemed normal and right to go wherever she was going. When we found out her father had died, I was there for her. I learned too, that even though I knew she was my world and my home, that she thought she was alone in hers, despite being a member of Fairy Tail. I made an unspoken promise right there, to never let Lucy Heartfilia feel alone anymore. I'd grown significantly that day; hey I even passed up an opportunity to fight alongside Mira and Erza to beat up those ogre thugs!

Onto the next turning point: Dan Straight. Dan Straight was an irritating bastard, but he was another wakeup call for my dense head. At one point Michelle, Lucy's doll had ended up planning Dan and Lucy's wedding and honeymoon for a distraction. Yet, even though I knew it was only a ploy I found myself enraged. How dare they forget about me, I had thought and vocalized at the time. As long as I was around Lucy, she wouldn't be marrying anyone I didn't explicitly approve of— and fat chance of that happening buddy! That's what I'd thought at the time anyway, until I'd let all of my feelings set in. After the Infinity Clock scenario was over, and I'd caught Lucy and she was finally safe in my arms, I knew for sure how I felt. I mean yeah, technically when I caught her that night, I caught her with my face and it hurt like hell, but that's not the point people!

Now I knew, without a doubt that I absolutely adored, Lucy Heartfilia. I knew that I was going to marry Lucy in the end and because of that I began working on my house again. I had been amazed to see the thing still standing after seven years, just some shingles and whatnot missing. My handiwork can't be that bad! So, I started reconstruction. I had a new soul mate now, and I wasn't losing her this time. Not easily, anyhow.

**A/N: I like delving into the mind of our dear dragon-slayer...even though I know he's supposed to be as dumb as a rock! Me and Lucy can dream though, right? ;) (I do kind of believe he's smarter than he lets on though, Hiro just hasn't realized it yet!) Haha, review? Follow? Fav? LOVE? **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello, lovelies! I'm back with a relatively timely update...thankfully I have written ahead on this dear fic! ;) For those wondering why I haven't updated on HB, well I'm experiencing writer's block on that story right now! **

**Chapter Comments: FINALLY SOME CHARACTER ACTION! Sorry, but I just had to set the mood! :) Hopefully you all like it! **

**Disclaimer: Oh, how I tire of writing these...I STILL DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! :'(**

**Anywho...**

_Fate is a Fickle Lady_

Ch. 3

"You do remember how Lucy said she was going to buy back her mansion someday, right flame-head? She's not going to want some house in the forest." Gray Fullbuster said, with a smartass smirk, one day as we sat at the bar drinking. "That is why you keep working on that dump of yours again, right? You're gone all the time again, just like before. It's kind of creepy, like you're nesting or something." It annoyed me how he sometimes read my intentions like a book.

"Shut up, Ice Princess, who said anything about Lucy, living in a house in a forest, huh?" I replied, irritated. "Besides, it's not going to be a dump when I'm done with it." I dodged his eyes, trying to deny his accusations. He didn't buy my dense act.

"Whatever Natsu, just keep it in mind, alright? I just don't want you to be a big, sniveling, cry baby when she rejects your house, because she's too dead set on that damn castle of hers." With that said, Gray sauntered over to Juvia. I followed his movements as I drank my fire whiskey slowly, remembering a simpler time when I would have just picked a fight with him instead of talking serious with him and we would have gone rolling about in a brawl, carefree. We were adults though now, and we had other people to think about -not meaning we didn't still brawl stupidly, but we were much calmer now- I gulped a heavy mouthful of whiskey as I heard the front doors open and looked to see my favorite mage walk in.

"Oi! Lucy!" I shouted above the guild's usual noise, and smiled as I felt her eyes lock onto mine. She walked over eagerly.

"Natsu! I haven't seen you in days, where've you been?" She asked excitedly.

"I've been doing some repairs to my house, seven years of abandonment takes a toll, Lucy." I grinned. _Gray's right I need to find out about what she plans to do with the Heartfilia estate, _I thought to myself.

The blond began chattering about a new novel she and Levy had been reading, so I sat back and listened. The presence of Lucy relaxed me and I soon found myself in a warm fuzzy place via the whiskey. When I finally got done fixing the house up and making it decent to Lucy's standards, I'd ask her to live with me. I'd tell her to come live with me to save money for her mansion, if I had to. I'd do anything to have this girl by my side for life. I'd marry her one day.

XXX

I now, no longer believed in mates like the dragons had. You know, like I had when I loved Lisanna. I believed in destiny and that Lucy and I were fate. She was more than some stupid romance in fairytales and folklore. She was a choice, my only choice, I had decided. That line of thought is what kept pounding in my head too, as I walked the girl home to her apartment. Lucy was balancing on the ledge of the canal side, as usual.

"Lucy, get down from there, it's dangerous." I demanded lightly, eyeing her. She turned to look at me in shock. Never had I told her not to do something because it was dangerous. I might ask her not to, like during the infinity clock mission, but never told her to do anything. I told her when things were dangerous, after she had done them. Not in the year and a half-eh, eight years and a half actually, damn time skip—had I ever really demanded anything of her either. Perhaps, that was the reason she listened for once without an argument and hopped down to walk beside me.

"Natsu, are you okay?" She sidled up close to me. "You've seemed so…so…_mature_ ever since our seven year sleep." Her brows were puckered cutely and I couldn't help, but chuckle.

"Well, you seem slightly different too, Lucy. Much stronger and maybe a bit less greedy even, I mean not to be insulting, but you seem less worried about money. Other than this new desire to buy back your family home that is." I countered, again surprising the young woman and even making her halt.

"I suppose you're right, and I guess we all have matured even in the sleep. I mean look at Happy, he practically lives with Charle and Wendy now! We're much older after all, with or without life experiences or physical age. However, my father did die and I think that is why I would like to regain my father's house, Natsu. It was a rather large chunk of my history. The infinity clock taught and reminded me of that. I mean technically I've only known Fairy Tail over a year. It's natural to want my family home, isn't it?" Lucy questioned.

"I grew up in a clearing, deep within a nameless forest. I wouldn't know anything about a family home. The closest I've ever had to such a thing, is being with you at our place. That or Fairy Tail, I guess." I replied honestly watching the blond flush deliciously, I began walking ahead.

"I'm touched you feel that way. Though I'm still going to tell you, for the hundredth time, that it's not _our_ place! It's mine dammit, I pay for it!" She huffed, rushing back towards her home getting in front of me. She had to know for a fact that I was following after her and would undoubtedly be spending the night with her like usual though, making her last statement seem juvenile. I bit my tongue back on the, "I pay for it" statement, because in actuality my cut of the reward money for missions, often went into the monthly rent too, and she knew it.

XXX

I lay beside her in bed. Lucy had recently come to a new tactic of trying to get me out of her bed. A very poorly thought out one, in my humble opinion; it's ignoring my presence and sleeping in her bed despite the physical proximity because you know, that'll teach me! She didn't even bother to build a pillow replica of the wall of china either, I was happy to find. This new tactic seemed like a great thing to me, because I knew she couldn't ignore me for long anyway.

I bent closer to her and blew in her ear softly, making her golden hair dance and her nose wrinkle. Lucy sighed and clenched her eyes shut in determination. I sent a poke to her cheek.

"Lucy, give up already, I'm here. I know you're awake and I want to ask you something anyways." I whispered. She grunted, but eventually gave in after I made a few more choice pokes to her ribs, and she turned to me.

"What?"

"I wanted to know a few things, about your plans for the future," I started, watching her face as curiosity won out over irritation there. "One, what do you plan on doing after obtaining your estate? Your hometown isn't near enough to Magnolia to commute to Fairy Tail, not really."

"I plan on restoring it slowly, and then keeping it in the family somehow or just at least using it to pay homage to my parents. I don't intend on living there, if that's what you're worried about. I'd only do that if Fairy Tail relocated onto Heartfilia property." Lucy smirked as she saw some relief visibly come to my face, I'm sure.

"Okay, good. Second question, wouldn't it be easier to save up if you didn't have rent to make every month?" I grinned sheepishly at her, as she blinked. I had hoped she'd get the hint, but apparently not.

"Well, yeah…but that isn't going to happen so I just have to deal with it. You know that." Her irritation had me changing the direction of the conversation quickly, from her moving in with me, to getting her used to my house or the idea of my house, rather.

"Last question, can you help me with the new design for my house? I want to really _rebuild_ it. Make it different, because like you said we've all changed and I'm not the same guy I once was." As embarrassed as I myself felt, I admired the way she flushed again in embarrassment and hopefully in some excitement too?

"Yeah, I'll help you! That would be fun!" She smiled at me again and without thought I hugged her close. I felt her stiffen, uncomfortable given our being in bed, but I didn't care and soon I fell asleep just like I would any other night; without any regard to her annoyance of course.

**A/N: Hmmm...thoughts? No? Fave? Follow? Review? I really just like writing one-line questions... LOVE? :) Someone once told me I was like Sherry, they were RIGHT! Haha, let me know how you feel, lovelies!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello, lovelies! I updated again so soon! I'm really starting to feel this story blossom, that's why! Thank you for all the reviews and follows, and faves already! I know it was slow going at first, but I really hope it gets interest now. :)**

**Chapter Comments: Oh, you know. Just some plot and good old Nalu cuteness going on below here. ;) **

**Disclaimer: Not an owner of Fairy Tail, am I. **

**Anywho...**

_Fate is a Fickle Lady_

Ch. 4

I woke to the normal routine; Lucy freaking the hell out, booting my ass out of bed, feeding me after her long bath and then us, walking to the guild together. Hand in hand. Well, until she'd realize I was holding her hand, then she'd blush and shake me off. Seriously, she's dependable like clockwork. Levi told me a long time ago, when I'd still been dense about our relationship, that it was because Lucy liked me. The blunette also had clued me in, on how the devil Mira, liked to mess Lucy all up with teasing her about us. It explained a lot, and luckily I remembered this precious information from Levy, because honestly as much as Lucy complains about my presence I might have given up already. Okay, so there's no way I'd ever actually give up really, but still. It's nice to know she shares some of the same feelings.

By knowing that Mira put the idea into her head first, I'm able to notice a lot more things now. Like the way Lucy is always checking on where I am in the guild, giving little glances here and there to see. How she is always the one to help carry me when I'm hurt, or how even though she says I'm bothersome when I'm motion-sick, she still remains caring and gentle. I've caught her gentle smiles, and her kind eyes. I've been the reason for her light pink cheeks, and her squawks of surprise. She babbles and tells me everything, and I listen. She allows me to do things that she'd kill anyone else for, like borrowing books or cooking in her kitchen. Obviously, she'd allow Levi to do those things too, I guess, but Levi doesn't really visit Lucy much. After she realized I could actually cook well, given my magic, she let me have free reign in her kitchen.

Looking at Lucy now, she leaned heavily on the bar counter while drinking her milkshake. She peered up at me, meeting my eyes. Immediately, her cheeks turned a pretty pink, and her eyes brightened. It all seemed so obvious to me now. How had I not seen it before? I smiled gently at her, tilting my head to the side to continue watching her.

"So," She coughed awkwardly, "What do you want to do today? A mission or the house?" She asked.

"The house." I answered quickly, grinning because she didn't say, _"your house." _

"Okay, what do we need to do?" Lucy perked up, clearly interested. I excused myself for a moment and got Reedus, he'd be much better at whipping up a blue print.

"I want you to think of it like it was your own house, Lucy." I began, holding her gaze. "What do you like better, one-story or two? Two bedrooms or three? One bathroom or two? Colors, floorings, kitchen space—" She cut me off from my ramble.

"Whoa, wait a minute! Uh, two, three, and two…I think. And colors and floorings? Aren't you getting ahead of yourself, Natsu?" She laughed. I beamed; finally I had an idea of what she wanted.

"You want a three bedroom house, huh? Planning on having kids?" I prodded.

"Well, yeah someday! Three rooms are reasonable, so that even if you don't have a lot of kids, you can always have company! Which is important when you're a member of Fairy Tail!" She explained.

"Okay, Reedus! Can you draw us a blue print for this kind of house? Just do whatever you think is best, and we can nit-pick it." I requested.

"No problem, Natsu." Reedus began.

"Umm…actually," Lucy cut in, and flushed. "I kind of have an idea, if you don't mind." She looked at me for permission, as she took Reedus's pen and showed him a few ideas. This was exactly what I had wanted, and I couldn't help but be extremely happy. I wanted to give her exactly what she wanted. I told them to go ahead and figure it out, as I saw Gray and Erza in the corner, flagging me over.

"What's up guys?" I asked. Sitting down next to Erza, they looked at me with raised brows.

"What are you up to, Natsu? You and Lucy seem awfully happy over there." Erza complimented smiling. Gray snorted.

"I'm telling you, Erza. Hot-sauce, is planning on rebuilding his hut for Lucy. They're probably drawing up plans now. Tell me Natsu, has she agreed to live with you? Or does she even know your plans yet?" Gray snarked, folding his arms and leaning back, trying to look cool. I glared at him with heat, even if he was my best bud, he could be a real dick.

"She knows just about as much as Juvia knows that you love her." I growled menacingly, he flinched and dropped his act.

"Touché." He muttered.

"Back to the topic! What are you and Lucy, doing?" Erza bristled.

"Drawing plans up for my house, like ice-pick, said." I admitted, blushing slightly. Erza sputtered, also embarrassed.

"Oh, Natsu! Did you finally propose?" She asked in a creepy, dreamy way. Erza was totally fan-girling, worse than Mira.

"Um, no. I plan to, after I build the house. I mean I'm not sure I'll propose, but I'm definitely going to ask her to live with me and admit…to her." I explained quietly, hoping no one else heard me.

"You have to propose, what do you want to do? Ruin her honor?" Erza towered over me with her dark aura. Gray and I both shrank, despite the fact that she was talking to me solely.

"Yeah, no of course, Erza! What was I thinking?" I squeaked.

"Aye, sir!" Gray agreed.

XXX

"Natsu!" Lucy finally called for me across the room. I ran over thanking Mavis I'd gotten away from Erza, who was now demanding for our wedding to have strawberry cake, and that we have two kids a boy and girl. Erza really takes marriage seriously, I find myself feeling sorry for Jellal, if he doesn't deliver soon.

"Did you get it, Luce?" I came to her side dutifully. She nodded and showed her and Reedus's work, with a glow of pride. I eyed the layout briefly then looked at her quizzically.

"It's very simple, is this really what you want?" I expected lavish architecture that I'd struggle to build, not a very simple and elegant plan. However, after thinking about it I suppose, everything about Lucy, was simple and in my opinion, elegant.

"Yes, I love it, do you? I can change it if not," She worried over her blue print about to erase details. I grabbed her hand carefully and took the print. I folded it neatly and put it in my pocket.

"No, it's perfect. You just startled me." I replied. She blushed and our eyes held a moment, before I got up from my stool. Lucy started, and looked up at me.

"Where are you going, Natsu?"

"I'm going to go work on it. I'll see you tonight, when you get home." I walked off before she could refuse, but she never did. I would usually hear a huff or a complaint when I walked away from her when she was unhappy. Instead I didn't hear a peep from her. I grinned, calling out to Happy, seeing if he wanted to help. I had tons of work to do, but it'd be worth it in the end. I couldn't wait to see her reaction to the finished project, or any of it.

XXX

"Are you ever going to take a break, or let me come and help you on your house?" Lucy asked a week later, as I went in to use her tub. It was very quiet in the house without Happy there, he'd stayed at Wendy's unsurprisingly. I popped back out of the door to look at her and reply.

"Nope, not yet, I want it to look good." I said.

"But, that means I'll have to wait forever!" Lucy whined, full out pouting at me. I laughed and closed the bathroom door, refusing to allow her control over me via the puppy dog face.

I groaned loudly as I settled into the hot bath water. I was blessed when Lucy actually relented and began allowing me to take baths in her tub. I know it's because my house is all wrecked with repairs and rebuilding, but it still meant I got the aromatic benefit of her scent all around me. Not to mention the clean spacious bathroom. The only thing that could make bathing better, was the blond herself sitting next to me. I doused that thought quickly with a dunk under the water. I was not going down that hormone infested train of thought, I was too beat.

I slowly cleansed myself and soaked the dirt and muscle aches out of my body. Then grunting I pulled myself out of the tub, letting the water drain out. I dried off and slipped into some pants, equally grateful that Lucy had decided to just officially allow me to stay over while working on the house. I even had my own drawer now in her room, for clothes. I sighed happily and walked out into the chilled air of her bedroom, searching for her blond head.

I found her in the kitchen, making some cereal as a late night snack. I came up behind her, and took out a bowl from her cupboards, not bothering to move from behind her as I set up my own bowl of cereal. I could feel her body temperature rise and smell her embarrassment, as my arms swept against her own and my chest bumped against her back. The signs were there for all to see, Lucy Heartfilia was definitely attracted to me to say the least. I was an idiot. I pulled away after a moment and sat at her table, the silence was comfortable even though Lucy had yet to calm down.

"Natsu? Why is this new house of yours so important to you? I-I mean ob-bviously I get why a house is important, but it seems like you're obsessed with it. You know, more than what is needed…" Lucy asked quietly, flustering herself.

"Well, why is any house important, Lucy? I'm a man, one day that house is going to be my family's house. I never had a family, let alone a house, so that's important to me." Our eyes met, and her jaw dropped. Obviously, she hadn't really thought it out. We remained silent a while until she whispered.

"Oh," Her eyes were bright and shiny with tears unshed, "I didn't realize you'd ever thought about that kind of stuff, Natsu." I gave her a serious look, one I knew that made her knees weak.

"I think about a lot more than people give me credit for, Luce-ey." I whispered huskily, and like clockwork her face blossomed red. In answer she got up abruptly.

"Well, I'm tired. Yep, exhausted and worn out," She fake yawned and fanned herself, "Good night, Natsu!" She bolted into her bedroom and into her bed.

Smirking I leaned back and finished my cereal. She could run all she wanted to, for now. I knew she was mine, whether she did or not. My focus was getting the house done, and getting her used to the next step in our relationship.

But, really, did she think hiding from me in her big, comfy bed would work? I chuckled.

**A/N: I love Natsu and Lucy. Like really, I might get side tracked by other great stories, but I always come back to them. They're adorable! Anyways, thoughts, curses, loves, hates? Give it to me people! :) Thanks again for REVIEWING/Faving/Following! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hello, My lovelies! I am back, finally! I severely apologize for my crazy late update! I wish I could say that I don't do that often...but that would be a lie.  
**

**THANK YOU! For the FAVES!/Follows!/REVIEWS! They made my life much brighter and finally gave me some inspiration! I have been begging the writing deities for muse!**

**Chapter Comments: Meh...I could have done better I feel. However, I've been nit-picking this chapter for far too long, so...it's time to release it and bare it to judgement. Let me know what you think?**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!**

**Anywho...**

_Fate is a Fickle Lady_

Ch. 5

A few weeks later, it was extremely hot. I mean, it was blazing hot. I'm a fire dragon-slayer and it was hot even to me, that's how hot it was. I refused to stop work on my house though.

"Naaaaaaatsuuuu," Happy whined as he sat by himself in the shade while I continued working on the siding of the house, "It's so hot, why can't we just go to Lucy's and be lazy or go swim or something?" I stood up straight from the ground work I'd been doing to look at the exceed.

"Because I want to get it done, Happy, if you're so miserable leave and visit Charle or something." I snapped, already annoyed due to my labor in the uncomfortable heat.

Much to my chagrin, the moment I offered the cat an out he took it, and flew off shouting about fish and Charle. I decided to take a water break and get out of the sun a moment. I stared up at the sturdy two-story structure and smiled. I'd gotten the entire structure built and was finally getting to the external parts like the roof and siding to protect it. Soon all that would be needed to do, would be proper flooring, dry-wall, and paint. It had been a lot of hard work over the last month or so, but it was all worth it. The only downside was not seeing much of Lucy, other than nights at her house in bed.

"Natsu!" A sweet voice interrupted my thoughts as I stared at the soon to be house, "Natsu, I brought you some more water and lunch! It is way too hot to be out here today even for you!" Lucy explained. I turned quickly to see her walk into view, a bag over her shoulder and a huge ice block balancing on her head. Courtesy of Gray I'm sure. I scrambled around trying to think of a way to distract her so that the house would be a surprise, but was already too late.

"Oh, hey Lucy!" I gave up when I heard her gasp. Her eyes were big and shiny when she saw up close, my handiwork.

"Natsu, it looks great! Can we go inside, it must be a bit cooler in there given the shade and ventilation from the lack of doors or windows!" Lucy questioned, handing me one of many sandwiches. She bribed me with food, walking onward to the house; I couldn't help but follow without thought.

"Sure." I mumbled, already chewing into the blessed lunch and watching her closely. She gasped when we got inside, even though the house was a skeleton, you could tell it had great potential. With some dry-wall, real flooring, finished stairs and some paint, it would be perfect in no time. Lucy quickly dived into the different rooms off the foyer. First the living room, then the kitchen and dining room/family room, she peeked into each and was speechless.

"Oh, we should sit and eat first, we can tour afterwards right, Natsu?" Lucy beamed and I couldn't help but grin back obligingly.

XXX

"No, no upstairs, not yet." I put my foot down and Lucy pouted, "Look I just want you to be somewhat surprised, gee!" I exclaimed.

"Ah, but Natsu, I want to see it now!" She whined.

"Well, you'll just have to wait, Lady. It's not going to happen!" I frowned. Lucy laughed, and then got a devilish look in her eye. Before I could react she sped off in the direction of the stairs, full speed, trying to get upstairs. I balked. Really? "Oh, no you don't! You weirdo!" I scooped her up into an over-the-shoulder pick-up. Giggling she resisted my arrest and wriggled around trying to free herself.

I laughed and ran out of the house with her, throwing us back into the evil sun. She cried out and pled not to be in the heat, so I continued into the woods all the way to the river we frequent while fishing. There I plopped her to the ground and laughed as she landed on her butt. Immediately she leapt up and tried to escape. I lunged.

"Kyaaa! Natsu, no fair!"

"Life isn't fair, Lucy. That's why you're about to get punishment!" I called wriggling my fingers threateningly, hanging over her on the ground.

"No! Not today, it's too hot! No tickling!"

"Oh, there will be tickling!" I promised, launching her into a fit of laughter as I poked and prodded her sides masterfully. I knew all her spots and I refused to hold back on any of them. The moment her breathing became ragged I slowed my prodding and began to stroke her gently, allowing her to catch her breath. I was doubly thankful that she had a thing for midriff tops as of late. She heaved loudly, laughing outright, gasping. Our eyes met and I continued smiling gently down on her as I stroked her sides and stomach gently, caressing her body while I had the chance. She hummed in delight, and closed her eyes, arching into my touches.

"Why can't you always be this nice after torturing me?" Lucy pouted.

"Lucy," I began seriously, "I'm always gentle with you for the most part aren't I?" I murmured.

"Well," Her brows furrowed slightly, "I suppose compared to how you treat others yes, but you could still be much more gentle, I think." Lucy blushed up at my serious face. I dipped down and brought our foreheads together, still stroking her sides slowly.

"I'll have to work on that then, wont I?" I whispered, staring into her surprised eyes. It seemed like forever before I pulled away and looked down at her heavenly lips. The air between us had turned sultry and we were moving towards one another again when we were rudely interrupted.

"Natsu! Where are you?" Erza's voice boomed through the trees, "I know you can hear me, we're going on vacation!" Lucy's eyes went big and she scrambled free in record time, much to my chagrin.

"We're over here, Erza! What's this about vacation?"

I sighed and rubbed the back of my head, still kneeling on the ground.

XXX

"No." I growled, standing my ground against the crazy red-haired tyrant. Said tyrant turned deadly.

"Get your ass on that train by 10 AM tomorrow morning or I will personally castrate you and Gray myself." Erza rasped, pointing a finger into my chest and Gray's.

"What the hell did I do? Why would I get castrated?" Gray squawked, completely terrified. I rolled my eyes, and looked away; my eyes met Lucy's bored brown ones. The perfect idea came to mind.

"Alright, fine. I'll ride the 8 hour train ride, on one condition." Team Natsu all turned to me with utter disbelief and gestured for me to continue. "I'll go on the ride, if Lucy agrees to sit with me the entire ride there." Lucy jumped and began shaking her head no, when Erza replied favorably.

"That seems like reasonable enough of a request, for your _complete_ cooperation. Lucy, take one for the team." Erza thumped the celestial mage on the back nearly knocking her over, and I chuckled. Gray gave Lucy a sympathetic look while resetting her back on her feet and gently patting her shoulder. Since we all currently sat in the guild hall, and Erza had left to go pack for the vacation at the Mirage resort we'd be going to, we ordered some drinks.

"I'll sit with you guys tomorrow that way Lucy isn't completely left to herself with your worthless motion-sick ass." Gray announced after a few drinks. Causing Lucy to give an antsy look my way and mumble something about it not being a big deal.

"Are you trying to pick a fight with me, ice cube?" I asked, already standing up from my barrel seat. "Lucy, doesn't need you." I added, angry that he'd butt in. However, before we could get any further into our fight, Juvia stepped in.

"Gray-sama! Juvia is coming too, there's no need to sit with love-rival, Lucy." She squirmed about trying to get his attention. I growled but let it go. Collapsing back into my seat next to Lucy, I sighed.

"I'm actually getting really tired." I murmured, "Happy, you sleeping with us tonight or at Wendy and Charle's?" I called to the blue cat with his crush. Lucy flushed an adorable red, and turned away from me.

"Nah, I'm coming, Natsu! Night, Charle, Wendy!" Happy flew over. "Hey, what's wrong with Lucy's face, Natsu?"

"There's nothing wrong with my face, you stupid cat!" Lucy whined.

"She's just embarrassed because we're living together and she's not used to it nor the implications that some may get from it." I explained. The girl and cat blinked at me owlishly a moment.

"Where the hell is Natsu?" They both yelled at me, I shrugged and gave them my childish grin.

"Come on, let's go home, Luce-ey!" I asked cutely, loving the automatic crimson that bloomed across my favorite mages face. Hopefully, she'd stop being in denial and realize she liked living together. She secretly likes the idea of us being home to each other, I know because I overheard her talking to the girls at the spa last time, after their major run in with sake. Not to mention she hasn't really complained once, that I was living with her.

"Okay, Natsu." Lucy agreed quietly, still a pretty pink. We said our good-byes and went home.

**A/N: Woot! Another chapter! So? Tell me. Do I suck? Yes? No? Maybe so? REVIEW? FAVE? FOLLOW? Come on you can't say no to that many one line questions. ;) **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello, Hello! My dear readers, you can thank Rose A Harvey (_sorry I couldn't type it normal Rose! Your name just will not save in the document correctly!_) for an earlier update! I promised her I would try, and I succeeded! ;)  
Anyway, lovelies, I really have to thank Senbei X Cup Ramen and hapiflower for reviewing too, and inspiring me to continue! You guys are awesome!  
**

**Chapter Comments: This story was always intended to be pretty romance-y and OOC on Natsu's part. (Though I would still argue that in my opinion, Hiro started to kind of show this side of Natsu in the latest Manga chapters this year...) So, if you aren't into reading a "cliched" romance, than sorry! However, I think this chapter is a nice plot picker-upper, and has just a little dash of Nalu fluff to add a nice charm to it. In either case, please enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I still don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Anywho...**

_Fate is a Fickle Lady_

Ch. 6

"You have no reason to complain, Natsu. Erza packs way more than I do, after all." Lucy claimed as I hauled one of her suitcases, admittedly she'd packed lightly compared to most girls, but I still had to make a fuss just for show.

"Still, Lucy, what could you possibly need so much stuff for a four day vacation!" I reasoned.

"It's just clothes, and toiletries! Maybe a book or two…" Lucy answered thoughtfully. I rolled my eyes and smiled, silly girl.

"You guys, better hurry if we don't get our asses to the train station in five minutes, Erza is going to castrate us!" Gray yelled as he randomly ran passed us out of nowhere. The blond and I followed suit and began jogging to the station.

XXX

"Good, I see we all were on time." Erza smiled happily, an even bigger mountain sized cart following her than normal, and we all grimaced. My team, Team Shadow Gear, Wendy, Juvia, Charle and Gajeel all boarded the train, grabbing neighboring compartments. Given the size of the compartments and whining of those who didn't want to deal with my motion sickness, Lucy and I ended up with our own compartment much to my pleasure.

"Really, Natsu, you better not puke on me." Lucy stated for the hundredth time.

"I told you I really, really am going to try." I chuckled nervously, actually a tad worried that I might. Lucy dug into her carry on and found a book, I frowned. Despite the space, I sat right next to her, shoulder to shoulder.

"I wish Happy would have come to our compartment, I have no one to talk to." The blond mage pouted.

"Hey, you have me I can talk," I winced as she gave me a glare, "Okay, so I might be a bad conversationalist while sick, but I try. Also, I was thinking that may—bleh" I stopped mid-sentence as the train began humming with life and churning forward.

"You were saying?" Lucy prodded me on smartly; I hesitated, feeling my skin probably turn green.

"Maybe, m-maybe you bler, could-d…let me…lay my head on your—"

"Ugh, fine, just don't puke!" She interrupted me and pulled my body down onto hers, sliding my head onto her luscious legs. I sighed as her soft skin came into contact with my face, though my contentedness was short lived due to the sickness. Nothing would make it fully go away, other than that blessed troia of Wendy's that no longer would work on me. I shifted trying to get comfy, and Lucy too, adjusted her legs. "Your hair tickles." Lucy commented as she squirmed slightly beneath me. I turned towards her stomach and looked up at her worriedly, thinking she might boot me.

"Sorry," I mumbled, "Stupid transportation." This made her giggle, surprising me.

"Here, let's try this," She lifted my head and crossed her legs making her thighs almost cradle my face into her tummy, "Is this okay, I feel more comfortable now." She asked, and I definitely agreed.

"If you're happy, than I am." I spoke quickly. She smiled and rested her arm against my shoulder while cracking open her book. I closed my eyes and tried to think of good things not pertaining to transportation.

Little things ran through my head, I daydreamed about the house and having Lucy move in, I imagined her decorating the place and bugging me about my opinions on it. Just normal everyday things that normal humans had, I even thought about how it might have been if I'd had my biological parents. I never thought of them much until I'd met Lucy, than I started thinking of how they or Igneel might have liked her. I thought about family history and what I might tell my kids if I ever had any. Would I tell them, that I was raised by a real Dragon? I suppose I'd have to. I also thought of some of the things I knew Lucy had been through with her real parents, and how it might have been to meet either of them. I'd never be the kind of man her father had been, I'd do everything in my power to remain a good man and raise—well, I don't have to go that far yet in the dreaming I suppose.

I was pleasantly interrupted by Lucy's peaceful humming, an energetic happy little tune, that seemed perhaps just a bit off in pitch but sounded cute all the same. She wasn't a terrible singer either, just good enough to not be embarrassing. I smiled and buried my nose into her shirt, for she'd finally begun wearing some normal clothes again, other than her midriffs. I inhaled and was met with her good scent. Most of the time her scent was filled with fancy bath soaps, magic, and light sweat, I often imagined she must smell like magic because she held so much of it. She might be a holder-type mage, but there was just something in my gut that told me that she was much stronger than the average one. Perhaps, some of that was due to the infinity clock scenario after all, she was one of the only celestial mages left. She had demonstrated great power in tearing herself and the clock apart from one another and freeing the hibernating celestial wizards from their comas that night. I was proud of her, though I was frantic in searching for her in the sky that night and making sure she was alright.

"You look a lot better than I've ever seen you look before on transportation, Natsu." Lucy pointed out while sifting her fingers through my bangs to get a better look at my face. We'd not been quite this intimate with each other before, it seemed like my stroking her skin after tickling her the day before, had broken some kind of dam. I'd always been physical with her; hugging and hanging on her, grabbing her, dragging her, tickling her, stripping her in front of the guild just to piss her off, I even held her while she was crying. Besides the holding while crying thing however, we'd not been intimate. Now, it was like I'd broken a barrier where we could now give gentle touches with meaning. I opened my eyes and gazed up into her own.

"Yeah? I'm trying not to think about it. You're a good distraction." I muttered through her shirt. She blushed, and I couldn't resist reaching out to softly touch her red cheek. I quickly came to my senses though when she gave me a tender smile.

"We still have a couple hours to go, Natsu. Try to get some rest and just get through it." I nodded, thankful that she didn't make a big deal of my behavior and closed my eyes once more.

XXX

I awoke to the sound of our compartment door opening, and was met with the sight of Erza and Gray staring at us. Lucy and I had sunken into an awkward mix on the train seat. She had fallen asleep during the ride at some point and slunk down my own lap, which I had raised just for her. We were curled into each other and my back and neck could tell, that though we'd experienced a peaceful sleep, that we would pay for it later. The ice and sword mage in front of us blinked, I blinked back. Lucy had yet to wake up, but the train had stopped and I was feeling perfect again.

I smirked at my teammates and slowly withdrew myself from Lucy's body, motioning for them to be quiet. I slung my pack over my shoulders and Lucy's, than I reached down for her as well. I heard one of them gasp as I lifted her into my arms and cradled her head against my chest.

"Where to?" I whispered at the wide eyed mages.

XXX

My fun was cut short again, as Lucy awoke slowly in my arms. She squirmed and hummed until finally her brown eyes met my green. We were just checking into Mirage Resort, when she woke. Our group had managed to rent their own suite, which held several rooms, we would still have to share, but it was much better than the standard, sharing a room together deal that we did.

"Morning, sleepy head. Erza is just about to divvy the rooms out, you're in luck. Maybe you can get Levy if you're really lucky." I whispered to her embarrassed face. She climbed down from my arms and shook her head.

"I'm not doing anything to make any more notice of myself, not after sleeping in your arms." She said barely loud enough for my sensitive ears to hear. I nodded that I had heard, and then listened to Erza as she made her decision.

"Okay, Juvia and I will have our own room. Lucy, Levy, Wendy, and Charle in the other, then because Gray and Natsu can't get along, Gajeel and Gray will room together with Jet and Droy, leaving Natsu and Happy by themselves, as to try and keep from having more damages." The knight stood proud, believing her plan impervious. I however, was not so happy. I didn't like being by myself, I would have liked having someone else room with me, preferably Lucy, though I would have taken Gray.

Lucy came over to me and grabbed her carry on off of my shoulder. Our eyes met, and she saw my dislike of the room plans. She frowned and bumped into my shoulder lightly, trying to cheer me up it seemed, than she went over to her other luggage which the other guys had helped me carry and followed the girls. I really just wanted our life together to start already, but I knew it needed time. I also knew that we already pretty much were together, and everyone else did, too.

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please, let me know? I love me some faves and follows, but a gal needs her some love in the form of REVIEWS too! So, really, it only takes a moment! Drop me a quick message? I need to know how I'm doing! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey, Lovelies! Sorry for the wait! I try my best to keep inspired but you know how it goes when you're a writer! I wanna give a special thanks to Little . Pink . Lime for really getting me back in the game, Pinky you're such a sweet heart! :) Also, thanks to Rose and Senbei! (I'm too lazy to type out your name guys! lol) You guys faithfully review and make me smile! **

**Let's not waste anymore time! On with the CHAPTER! Hope you guys like it, I got plenty of plot and NaLu set-up going in here! ;) Hehehe**

**Disclaimer: No. I'm telling you the like what? 40th-ish time, I DON'T OWN Fairy Tail! :)**

**Anywho...**

_Fate is a Fickle Lady_

Ch. 7

"I hate this vacation." I muttered for the millionth time, during our breakfast at the resort. Gray rolled his eyes.

"Man, I know. You keep telling anyone who will listen. I get it, you barely see Lucy because of the girls packing together and doing girl stuff, and so don't want to be here." The Ice mage replied, monotone.

"Well, why be here when I can be working on my house?"

"Okay, so what? I could be out working and getting paid, a vacation is needed, Natsu. Just kick back and enjoy yourself." I merely grimaced in annoyance at my frienemy's point.

"Yeah, alright whatever, I just really wish the damn rooms could be different."

"Yeah, I hear you on that one, flame-brain, but you know you could use this time to get a feel on Lucy's mansion and what all is being done." Gray shrugged.

"That'd be great if, like I was saying before, I could spend any time with her! I mean what is it with girls and packing?" I groused.

"Seriously, you're asking me? I don't even know why I strip every day."

"Good point."

XXX

I'd never been happier to see Erza yell at someone before. For whatever reason, she was yelling at the roommates Lucy, Levy and Wendy. I caught the tail end of the argument.

"Alright, I'm left with no choice then, if you won't take action." Erza told a pissed off Lucy.

"Whatever, Erza." Lucy huffed, walking off. Surprising us all, as I came up to them Erza eyed me.

"What's going on guys?" I asked timidly, fearing the red giant. Said giant glared.

"You tell Lucy, that if she doesn't speak up, than she's going to regret it. I won't have to do anything. She'll understand what I mean, now go after her!" Erza barked, still annoyed. I frowned and skedaddled after the blond.

The Mirage Resort was mostly an amusement and water park. Which made it a bit harder to track down the upset blond, why? Two phrases; body sweat and bleach, people. Luckily, I'm a Dragon-slayer and know her scent as if it were my own. Otherwise with how nasty that concoction was I'd never had found her. Soon I sniffed her out, and after bobbing and weaving through the crowded park, she stopped. I came up behind and tapped her shoulders. She turned her head and couldn't hide the tears in her eyes. When she realized it was me, she flinched and hid behind her bangs.

"What's the matter, Lucy? Why'd you run, what happened?" I inquired gently. The blond wiped her eyes and breathed deeply before looking me in the eye.

"It's nothing, Natsu. Can we just…get on this ride and not talk about it?" She warbled, pointing up at the Ferris Wheel. It was my turn to flinch and briefly turn green. "Oh, crap, I forgot about your motion sickness. Can you just wait for me then?" Lucy amended quickly at my reaction.

"No, nope, I'll b-be fine. Looks awesome. Fun. Fun." I stuttered, punching my fist into my hand. "I'm all fired up!" I squeaked.

"Are you sure? Or are you trying because technically it's not transportation, it's just fun." She smirked. I twitched and tried for a smile that probably looked slightly creepy.

"Yep, exactly."

XXX

"I AM NEVER GOING ON A FERRIS WHEEL AGAIN, OH MY MAVIS! WHY DID YOU LET ME DO THAT?" I yelled at my friend, currently laughing horribly at my demise.

"Oh, Natsu, you idiot! You're adorable, well when you're not puking that is." Lucy giggled happily. I just stared at her reproachfully.

"Women…" I muttered under my breath heading for a food station.

"Seriously, you're going to eat after that?" The celestial mage questioned me from behind.

"Yup, got to refuel after that traumatic event."

"Traumatic for who, I wonder, you or that little old woman below us?"

"Hey, now! What kind of little old lady sits below a ferris wheel at an amusement park anyhow? Huh? Isn't she too old to be here?" I countered.

"Natsu, it has a spa too, and she was probably waving to her kids or grandchildren on the ride. Hadn't your parents eve—" She snapped her jaw shut, eyes bugging, before launching into an apology about not being sensitive enough. I smiled sadly.

"It's okay, I don't get a lot of human stuff because of my upbringing, that's fair to point out or accidentally point out…in this case." I watched her fidget around as we stood in line getting some hot dogs and other junk food. I thought about what she said and decided it was good to bring up anyway. "So, what did your parents do when you were on rides?"

"Oh, well…Papa and Mama would take turns riding on them with me, and then whoever was off the ride, we'd wave at while we were on. I'm not entirely sure why little kids love that so much, but I remember the great excitement and pride I'd feel while doing it. It's an amazing, magical moment for a kid, being that high up in the air or moving that fast or complex, depending on the ride. For me it was like being super, each ride was my own 2 minute shot at being super human I guess." She smiled warmly at me before continuing quickly, "Though I'm sure living and training and probably riding a mighty Dragon was better, it was as good as I had it. After Mama passed on, Papa and I never went to any carnivals or parks anymore for fun, and I always missed that great feeling of being super." I could tell by her eyes, that what she'd told me was very special to her. I couldn't help but be touched that she'd share it with me.

"That makes a lot of sense to me; I miss riding on Igneel's back for the same reason." I grinned cheekily.

XXX

By the end of the night, I had ended up escorting Lucy through all of the main carnival rides, waiving at her from the sidelines. It was great to see her smile, and to spoil her with candy and to just spend fun time with her, but I knew something had happened with her earlier and needed to know what. So as the park began shutting down and we moved to the lounge of our hotel, I couldn't help myself.

"Alright, Princess, I've taken you around every ride. Tell me what happened with you and Erza?" I begged/demanded. She sighed and looked at me thoughtfully as we sat down on the comfy sofa sitting in front of the hotels fireplace. Cross legged and slouching I mirrored how she sat on the couch. Her lip jutted out a moment before snapping.

"Erza doesn't know when to butt out of someone else's life and it really just pissed me off. She overstepped a line, and plus the room pairs suck, and I just, blahhh!" Lucy steamed, turning pink.

"Gray and I hate the room assignments too!" I burst out, excited that she disapproved too. She nodded her head and then I saw the idea flash in her eyes before she even sprung from her seat smiling.

"Natsu, can I sleep in your room tonight?" She asked sweetly, too sweetly. How could I say no to that?

"Um, yeah, no problem, Lucy. Won't Erza murder us though?"

"I don't care, like I said she pissed me off and crossed a personal line. I'm rebelling!" She stomped her foot and turned to the stairs, I ran to catch up with her.

XXX

"I almost care less that tonight is my last on Earthland." I told Happy calmly as Lucy took a shower in the other room, humming and bouncing around. Ooh, bouncing, bad choice of thought…bad self, bad. Happy groomed himself for bed and shrugged.

"Ehh, I'm not sure that Erza will care, Natsu." Happy murmured through his fur. I quirked a brow.

"Really, why not?"

"Well, I heard the girls talking earlier and apparently, Erza and Lucy were fighting over _you_." Happy informed sneakily, keeping an ear out for the shower to stop.

"What?!"

"Yeah, no, I guess Erza told Lucy to step up and tell you something, instead of obsessing on getting the Heartfilia mansion back."

"Well, what the hell does she have to tell me?" I asked stupidly.

"Really, Natsu?" Happy blinked and started laughing at me. "Come on, Lucy liiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiikkkkkkeeeeeeesssssssssss you!" Happy purred.

I turned beet red and swallowed, sure I thought Lucy liked me or hoped she did, but hearing it from someone else who apparently had heard a conversation about me…this was mind blowing. I laid back in the big bed and grinned madly. Until I heard the faucet stop, then I began getting nervous. Why'd she get mad, why'd she think Erza had been overstepping? Was it all just a big misunderstanding?

"Natsu? Are you sleep?" Lucy marched over staring down at me, I looked up and immediately had to control several parts of my body. She stood over me in a towel, yeah big shocker I know, but it was still a sight to see.

"D-do, I look asleep?" I asked flustered. She smiled and turned to her bag for clothes.

"Good, I've missed talking with you." She answered. My heart fluttered and I knew I had to at least ask her. I had to ask her to move in; I had to make my intentions for the house clear. That was until she continued, "You're the only person who has been the least bit supportive as far the Heartfilia estate goes. I know everyone is worried about me wasting my money, but you've believed in me." She beamed, and for once my heart sunk at her smile.

"Really? Well, I'll always be there for you, Luce." I said simply trying to smile, and trying to ignore how I could see her silhouette as she got dressed behind the dressing screen in the room. I gulped and continued carefully, "But, um I'm still worried about how long it'll take you to save up, what with all your other expenses, like rent." I mentioned, trying to make her see…

"Yeah, I can see why you would be, but I could take extra missions by myself or other teams if need be to make up for that." Lucy pointed out, and I bit my lip hard.

"You don't need to do that, Lucy!" I rushed, "You know you could always live with Happy and I if you want, got plenty of room here soon!"

The room went silent, and all that could be heard was my ragged breathing as I mentally and physically freaked out that I'd just said it so bluntly. My eyes glued to the dressing screen, she hadn't moved from her frozen stature, still bent down about to pick up a clothing item to put on. Momentarily she unfroze and peeped out from the screen to the side, eyeing me. This time I froze, still breathing hard and trying to hide it. I blinked, she blinked.

"Really? You'd do that for me, Natsu?" The blond finally whispered, shattering my crazy tense filled body to a relieved puddle.

"Yeah, Luce, why do you think I asked you so much about your opinion on the house?" I admitted, feeling a lot better about the situation. Her eyes perked up, and then became confused, and then cleared and brightened all within a minute. I slightly froze again, fearfully.

Instead of answering me she flat out ran up and jumped on me, hugging me full force. I now laid squashed beneath her giant rack on the bed, engulfed in her embrace. I supposed that was answer enough.

**A/N: You guys know the drill, I know you do! Review for me? No? Fave...Follow? Not even with a Happy on top? Hmm, that's just not as inviting as a Natsu, right? I'll withdraw my prior statement than and say, Not even with a Natsu on top? I think it's pretty damn convincing...yes? ;) Haha**


End file.
